Armor Permutations
"Armor Permutations" is a feature in Halo 3, allowing the player to aesthetically customize his/her multiplayer character. Introduction Armor Permutations allows a player to customize his/her multiplayer character as either a UNSC SPARTAN-II or a Covenant Elite, and change between different helmets, shoulder pads, chest armor, and detailed colors (primary color, secondary color, and armor detail). All permutations are aesthetic only and do not change gameplay (no bonuses, increased hitboxes, etc). They were originally discovered in the Halo 3 Beta hexadecimal code by modders and were confirmed to provide high levels of player customization by GamePro's June magazine issue''"Halo 3's online mode offers new armor permutations that allow players to customize their personas from head to toe."'' GamePro June 2007. Calculated together, there are 187,947,000 combinations for the player to choose from. Armor Permutations are unlocked by accomplishments in either the campaign or multiplayer modes of Halo 3. SPARTAN Armor Permutations There are a wide variety of SPARTAN armor permutations, with 11 helmets, 8 shoulder pieces, and 8 chest pieces for a total of 5,632 different SPARTAN armor permutation combinations: one helmet, two shoulder pieces, and chest piece per permutation. This excludes color variations. Helmets *'Mark VI:' Default Unlocked *'CQB:' Default Unlocked *'EVA:' Complete Campaign on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary *'EOD:' Complete Campaign on Legendary *'Hayabusa:' Collect all skulls including the unknown skull *'Security:' Get all achievements in alo 3. *'Scout:' Complete "Used Car Salesman" Achievement *'ODST:' Complete "Spartan Graduate" Achievement *'Mark V:' Complete "UNSC Spartan" Achievement *'Rogue:' Complete "Spartan Officer" Achievement *'Recon:' Bungie Employees and selected few. Shoulder Pieces *'Mark VI:' Default Unlocked *'CQB:' Default Unlocked *'EVA:' Complete The Ark on the Normal, Heroic, or Legendary difficulty *'EOD:' Complete The Ark on Legendary *'Hayabusa:' Collect 9 skulls skull does not count *'Security:' Get 750 of 1000 gamerscore on Halo 3 | Due to inconsistency, this armor permutation is not always given at 750, whereas there are some reports that the Security Shoulders require a minimum of 800 gamerscore, but the official guide to Halo 3 lists the requirements as 750. It has been suggested that meta-game achievements and Marathon Man are required. *'Scout:' Complete "Mongoose Mowdown" Achievement *'Recon:' Bungie Employees and selected few Chest Armor *'Mark VI:' Default Unlocked *'CQB:' Default Unlocked *'EVA:' Complete Tsavo Highway on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary *'Hayabusa:' Collect 5 skulls skull does not count **'Katana' (Add-On)http://forums.xbox.com/2/15861069/ShowPost.aspx#15875841: Earn 1000 out of 1000 Gamerscore Points for Halo 3''http://www.xbox360fanboy.com/2007/09/30/the-hayabusa-saga-continues-sword-time/ *'EOD:' Complete ''Tsavo Highway on Legendary *'Scout:' Complete "Too Close to the Sun" Achievement *'Recon:' Bungie Employees and selected few *'Flaming Helmet Chest Piece:' Bungie Employees only Elite Armor Permutations There are a wide variety of Elite armor permutationshttp://flamesoffeenix.files.wordpress.com/2007/05/customarmorelites.jpg, with 5 helmets, 5 shoulder pieces, and 5 chest pieces for a total of 625 different Elite armor permutation combinations: one helmet, two shoulder pieces, and chest piece per permutation. There are probably less Elite armor permutations becuase less players play as Elites. Helmets *'Combat:' Default Unlocked *'Assault:' Default Unlocked *'Flight:' Complete Campaign on Heroic or Legendary *'Ascetic:' Unlock "Steppin' Razor" Achievement *'Commando:' Unlock "Overkill" Achievement Shoulder Armor *'Combat:' Default Unlocked *'Assault:' Default Unlocked *'Flight:' Complete The Ark on Heroic or "The Storm" on Legendary note that due to complaints from the players about this permutation being glitched, Bungie has fixed this and after the auto-update, will automatically unlock for every player, even those who don't have the permutation unlocked. *'Ascetic:' Unlock "Overkill" Achievement *'Commando:' Unlocked automatically after Auto Update 1 is applied Body Armor *'Combat:' Default Unlocked *'Assault:' Default Unlocked *'Flight:' Complete Tsavo Highway on Heroic or Legendary *'Ascetic:' Complete "Up Close and Personal" Achievement *'Commando:' Complete "Triple Kill" Achievement Unlocking Permutations Images Human Spartans Image:CQB-Halopedia.jpg|The finished image of the Close Quarters Battle Armor Image:MJOLNIR Mk.VI Powered Assault Armor (EVA).jpg|The EVA armor permutations finished image Image:MJOLNIR V Halo 3.jpg|The Mjolnir Mark V in Halo 3 Image:Halo-3-custom-armor.jpg|An EVA SPARTAN wielding an M6G Image:Halo3_Spartan-pistol-01.jpg|A CQB Image:Spartan Variants Ahoy.jpg|Different varieties of Spartan armor in battle Image:Blemo's Spartan.jpg|You can mix and match different armor parts to create your own Spartan as seen in this image. Image:Recon.jpg|Recon Armour Image:flaminghayabusa.jpg|Flaming Helmet Elites (Sangheili) Image:Assaultarmor.jpg|The Elite Assault armor permutation Image:N'tho 'Sraom.jpg|The updated Elite combat armor permutation Image:Unknown Elite Armor1.jpg|An Elite in the 'Commando' Armor. Miscellaneous Image:DSCF0943.JPG|Magazine scan of most of the known armor, the Arbiter's armor is included in this picture as well. Image:Halo 3 Armor Models.jpg|Spartan and Elite armor models. Image:753777342 19c07c569a o.jpg|The "Recon" armor permutation. Image:Modhelm.jpg|MJOLNIR Mk. VI, Extravehicular, Close Quarters Battle, and the Recon armor, without the skin. Image:unknown_armor2.jpg|the pre-skin form of the E.O.D. armor "leaked" from bungie. Image:Halo_3_Customization.jpg|An example of the customization. External Links http://php.badrouter.net/bnet/ - Player Generator http://www.gruntsrus.com - Player Generator Sources Category:Halo 3 Category:Games